Love is Blind
by ytfgyigjghgkjhgkj
Summary: Is love really worth it in the end? Santana is just a girl that thinks she has come to terms of her sexuality, until a certain brown-eyed football player helps her out. Romance/Drama/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort and a dash of humor here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ta Da! New Finntana story. Lately I've been getting A LOT of ideas for new stories so I'm writing them and updating it as much as I can. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

Santana walked up to Brittany's locker hoping that the blonde was there. She was. As Santana walked up to her locker she replayed the moments of this week in her head. Her coming to terms with her sexuality, singing her feelings for Brittany with Ms. Holiday, and doing what she was going to do next. Once Santana walked up to the blue-eyed blonde, was intended to be a happy ending for Santana, but soon turned into a nightmare that she feared that would happen, happened.

"Hi." Santana said a little confidently.

"Hi." Replied the blonde not sure where this is going.

"Can we talk?" Santana asked quietly barely audible.

"But we never talk." Brittany said hearing Santana's barely audible question.

"Yeah. I know. But I want to talk thank you for performing with me in glee club." Santana said looking around to see if there were any eavesdroppers, there wasn't. She continued, "It got me to do a lot of thinking. What I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all these feelings. Feelings for you that I'm afraid of dealing with because I'm afraid of the consequences. And Brittany I can't go to an _Indigo Girls_ concert, I just can't." At this point Santana had tears forming at the brim of her eyes.

"I understand that." Brittany said not completely sure where the conversation was going to go.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" Santana asked knowing that Brittany was pretty clueless.

"No not really." Brittany said shaking her head.

"I want to be with you." Santana said looking into the blondes glassy blue eyes.

"But-" Brittany was about to say something along the lines of, "But you said that sex isn't dating." but Santana continued.

"I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean you know what happened to Kurt at this school." Santana said looking around her surroundings.

"But honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you. You would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words." Brittany spoke with such tenderness it made Santana a little bit more nervous than she already was.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still I have to accept that I love you. I love you. And I don't wanna be with Sam, Finn or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." Santana said, but slightly cringed when she said Finn. Luckily, Brittany didn't notice.

"Of course I love you, I do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie." Brittany said mentioning her first long term boyfriend ever.

"Artie?" Santana asked feeling Brittany's rejection getting to her.

"I love him to. I don't want to hurt him. That's not right. I can't break up with him." Brittany said knowing that it was the right thing to do.

"Yes you can. He's just a stupid boy." Santana said trying to stay strong, but failed.

"But it wouldn't be right. Santana, you have to know, if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single." Brittany said going in to hug Santana. Her hug was interrupted with a sharp, "Don't." by Santana.

"I am so yours. Proudly so." said the blue eyed blonde trying to make everything better.

"Yeah, wow. Who ever thought that being fluid meant you could be so stuck?" Santana said letting her emotions get the better of her, but she soon regained control of her emotions. She never thought this would happen. The feeling of rejection already hurts enough. There was Puck who rejected her because he's in a relationship with Lauren, Finn who also rejected her because of his sincere loyalty to Rachel during the wedding, and now Brittany her best friend, the only person she ever let in. Now she's breaking Santana's poor broken heart.

"Sorry. I don't-" Brittany's hug was cut off once again, not knowing that her rejection to Santana really cut her deep.

"Get off me." Santana shoved Brittany. Then she walked away with tears falling down her tan, flawless skin. She received questioning looks as she shoved past the students, but right now, she doesn't really give a _fuck_ anymore. _I thought that Brittany was going to be the only person to never hurt me. I was fucking wrong! _Santana screamed in her head looking into each room for a certain person seeking comfort. As she poked her head into the choir room, she saw Finn humming to himself with a journal on his lap, a pencil in his right hand, and a spacey look on his face. Santana walked over to Finn with long strides, causing Finn to lose his spacey look because of Santana's heels clicking on the tile floor approaching him. _What happened to Santana? _Finn thought with his signature concentrated look as Santana stood right next to him. Finn then knew why she was here crying in front of him. Sam broke her heart and she's crying her eyes out. _That bastard! Why would he hurt Santana? Yeah she's mean, but she does have a heart. Right? _Finn asked himself. It was true that Santana did have a heart. He learned that when Santana was telling him to date her back during the wedding.

"Look, I don't want to talk. All I wanna do is have hot, dirty, comfort sex. Got it? Now give me some lips, Hudson." Santana said going in for Finn's lips.

"No. You don't need sex to make you feel better, Santana. You need someone to comfort you, be there for you. And I'll gladly beat up Sam for breaking your heart...Hey! I'll get Puck to help me to." Finn said trying to lift the serious mood, hoping to get a smile on Santana's face. Luckily for Finn, she cracked a small smile.

"What the hell. I have nothing to lose. I'll tell you why I'm like this, if you won't tell anyone. Got it, Hudson?" Santana said staring Finn down for a couple of seconds until he nodded his head.

"No. Let's not talk here. Why don't we go somewhere more quiet and peaceful? That way you and I can both escape the stress of this horrible, horrible school. What do you think?" Finn said hugging Santana with his arm in a comforting way.

"Sure. As long as it's not here or anywhere with people, I'm up for it." Santana said wiping away her tears.

Finn walked Santana to his old pick-up truck and drove her to a special place he once knew. Santana kept asking him where they were going, but Finn just told her to wait for a couple more minutes. Once the two got to the end of the road that led to a little trail. Santana instantly thought Finn is probably insane.

"Where are you taking me?" Santana asked.

"Don't worry. It's this really beautiful place that I go to when I need to escape the stress of school. Whenever I'm not a school, I'm here singing, playing the guitar, or just looking at the beautiful scenery. Oh and I built this cool compartment under the dirt that's about my size, so it can fit a lot of my old toys and junk." Finn said with a big smile on his face as he lead Santana down the trail.

Santana couldn't help, but think of Finn as a little kid. She was really surprised that he hasn't pulled a move on her. Usually by now, one of the other guys that she went out on a date would be around third base. But Finn didn't pull a move. He just made sure Santana was keeping up with him. After 15 minutes Finn and Santana reached Finn's little sanctuary. As Santana walked through the little opening, she saw a bunch of tress circling the meadow with her favorite flowers, blue and white roses, tulips, daisies etc, but what made Santana's mouth fall open was a creek running through the meadow, it really made the meadow gorgeous and really lush. She then laughed when she saw Finn trying to squeeze through the little hole, she thought he was going to get stuck, but he managed to unwedge himself and get into the meadow. Finn laid himself against a tree that was shading him from the sun, he let Santana roam around the meadow. There wasn't a lot of wild animals in the meadow. During spring there was a lot of rabbits though. Finn was amazed at how Santana was so gentle when he saw her smelling the flowers and looking at the creek and taking in her surroundings along with the fresh hair. Santana soon realized that Finn was with her seeing this side that not a lot of people knew. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Finn staring intently at her. She decided to test him. _Let the test begin. _Santana smirked as she walked towards Finn. As she got there, she sat next to Finn and started phase 1 of her test.

"Is that a gun in your pocket, or you're just happy to see me?" Santana whispered into his hear, purposefully brushing her lips with his ear.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you're really pretty when you're not...being the bitchy Santana. Personally I like this Santana way better. You can really tell that she has a lot of natural beauty stored up in her." Finn said. This left Santana in shock. No one has ever called her pretty or beautiful before. She was so unfamiliar with it. She was only familiar with the words hot, sexy, even _fuckable, _but never pretty or beautiful.

"Uh...Thanks Finn. Just make sure your 'gun' is not ready to fire." Santana said smirking. _Commencing phase 2. _Santana thought to herself. Usually when she plays thist test, the boys would say something about her relieving it. She just wanted to see if Finn was going to take advantage of her like that.

"Okay? I'm going to relieve it. A jump in the creek would help. It's pretty cold." Finn said jogging over to the huge box a few feet away to look for his swim trunks. _Thank God, I have a pair of swim trunks. I don't wanna go swimming in my boxers. _Finn thought to himself as he took off his pants and boxers and replaced it with a pair of swim trunks, he then took off his shirt and jumped in the creek. In a few minutes, his...situation was relieved. _Man it feels good to swim in this creek it's been a while. _Finn thought as he decided to swim around for a few minutes leaving Santana with her thoughts. For Santana, she was speechless, Finn just jumped in to relieve his "problem" instead of smoothly asking her to relieve it for him. _Hmmm. No wonder Preggers always talked about him during Cheerios practice sophomore year. _Santana thought to herself as she was watching Finn splash around in the water. As Finn got out of the creek, he was greeted with a warm breeze. He instantly thanked the weird Ohio weather giving them a mini heat wave the past few days, including today. He went to get his shirt and a towel from his box and dried off, leaving him shirtless.

"So what did you have to tell me? About Sam right? Like I said, the offer still stands of Puck and I beating the crap out of Finn." Finn said.

"No it's not Sam. It's Brittany." Santanan said slightly cringing when she said the blondes name.

"Oh. Are you guys fighting? I really hope that you guys fix things. You guys really balance each other out." Finn said telling Santana the truth.

"Sorta. Well it's a little more than that. I...ummm... told her that I have feelings for her. And that I was willing to come out so we can have a relationship, but things went wrong." Santana said as scooted closer to Finn, seeking comfort.

"It's okay, Santana. I know it's hard for you to express your feelings like that. I really respect you for being really brave. I can't tell you that everything's going to be alright, when I don't even know the outcome, but I'll be there for you each step of the way. You can count on me." Finn said giving Santana a bear hug. Santana was absolutely in shock. After all this time, she thought Finn was just a walking cliché, but he isn't. He is so more in depth than that. Santana finally gave in. She buried her face into Finn's chest and cried her eyes out, letting Finn's arm wrap around her small little frame, telling her that he will be there for her no matter what it takes.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Gotta love this story. So far Santana's a Lesbian, but who knows. Review to tell me know how I'm doing with the story! Glee RPG who wants in! **

**h t t p : / / g l e e r p n e e d e d . t u m b l r . c o m /**


	2. Author's Note! REALLY IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! So this account is retired right now because I can't really write Finntana fanfics anymore because well, Finn is a little bitch. Sorry had to say that, but I'm still writing stuff and I just got a new account and I just got a story up right now called 'The Journal of the Mystery Writer'. Don't worry, it's still Glee and it's Pezberry. So go and check it out guys. Don't be sad though, I will try my hardest to continue the Finntana fanfics for you guys on this account when I get some ideas. Oh my user name is HTrinhC, go ahead and check my new story out!**


End file.
